An Untold Story : the Tale of Ryan Evans
by the rebel angel
Summary: CHP 4 FINALLY UP! HSM2. Ryan Evans is tired of being in his sister's shadow. Thankfully its summer time, and during summer, everything changes. And Gabriella, the love of his high school life, is working at his country club! What will happen?
1. Everything Changes

A/N: hey guys!! Well, I watched HSM2, it was awesome (Ryan was my favorite) and I came up with this fanfiction!! dialouge taken from HSM 2, it is not mine! I also couldn't copy the dialouge just right, so this is as close as I could get!  
--------------

Summer. New beginnings. Just the thing Ryan Evans looked foward to. The bell had rung. School was over. 

Ryan talked to Kelsi as she went through her locker. she really was a nice girl...especially when she wasn't afraid of Sharpay, who was a few lockers down. 

He saw someone out of the corner of his eye. Gabriella Montez. She was perfect - beautiful, talented, nice and...unavailable. Troy Bolton. He makes every girl swoon. He watched as Gabriella, Troy and the rest of the Wildcats turned the corner. Ryan would never be in that place.

"Watching movies, listening to music, and golly Troy, I have first aid training!" Ryan's sister, Sharpay mimicked when the group disapeared down the corner. Don't make fun of her, Ryan thought fiercely, she's a more of a better person then you'll ever be. 

She turned to Kelsi. "Kelsi, I have a summer job for you." Kelsi's eyes widened with fear. "Our rehearsal pianist is evidently moving." Sharpay continued.

"or hiding," Kelsi whispered when Sharpay's back was turned. Ryan held in his laughter, that would make sense, because the pianist hadn't given them any clue to where he was going. "What?" Sharpay's blonde head turned to face them.  
"sure thing," Kelsi quickly replied before walking away.

Ryan butted in. "C'mon, Shar, its summer! You get to do whatever you want! Everything changes." 

Sharpay ignored him. "Ryan, who is the absolute premo boy at East High?" That was a no-brainer. "I think Troy Bolton has that category pretty much locked up," he answered. "And East High's premo girl?" 

Ryan's eyes trailed down the hall that Gabriella and Troy had went down. "Answer the question!" Sharpay snapped. Oh, he knew what he was supposed to respond. "Gosh,...you?" 

Sharpay smiled, clearly satisfied. "Troy...Sharpay...Sharpay, Troy"

"Shar!" Ryan called, pulling her out of the insane fantasy she was probably having about the wedding that would make her Mrs. Bolton.  
"It makes sense!" She exclaimed. "Not to Troy," he argued.

"Its summer, Ry," Sharpay slipped on her designer sunglasses for dramatic effect. "Everything changes." she flashed a pearly white smile. 

Ryan was starting to wish he hadn't said that.

-  
kinda short, but I hoped you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW[ 


	2. The Lava Springs Country Club

A/N: thanks all who reviewed!!! we're all right: Ryan is SO awesome...anyway, on with the story!  
-------

CHAPTER TWO

The breeze wipped around Ryan's face as Sharpay's pink convertible made its way through the mountains.  
She pulled into a clearing and the Lava Springs Country Club was in sight. 

The automatic gate opened for them and they were quickly greeted by a couple of workers. "Miss Evans, Mr. Evans, looking very sharp this summer," the valet driver said. Ryan smiled at him and the workers, who were unpacking the luggage from the car, which looked as if pink had puked all over the bags. 

"Thank you Charles," Sharpay replied as he opened the door on the driver's side for her. 

Okay, Ryan thought, I'll get out of the car myself. Of course, he was capable of getting out of the car himself, but it bugged him that his sister was treated better then he was, which happened often. 

As Sharpay strutted with her miniature pup, Boi in hand, she called over her shoulder "Oh, would you find some shade for my car?" 

"Even if we have to plant a tree," a slightly overweight man with glasses in a suit said. 

Ryan sighed. He was hopping that this summer he wouldn't have to listen to people slave over his twin. He should've expected no improvement at the club which his father owned. 

"Fulton," Sharpay directed as a greeting to the man. Ryan gave a quick wave. 

"Welcome back," Fulton replied. 

"Yes its good to be home," Sharpay said. She turned to face the mountains before walking towards the polished doors of the country club.

Ryan looked towards the mountains, but not for the dramatic effect that Sharpay had used it for. Not everyone gets this view. This was a view you definetly couldn't get from the windows of East High. 

After a few seconds he followed Sharpay. Fulton lagged behind the two long legged teens. 

Once they entered through the doors, they were surrounded by polished wood floors, fake plants and fancy rich people, the kind who wore pearl earrings and sweaters tied around their necks. 

Right in the doorway there was a poster for the Midsummer Night's Talent Show, a show that was held by the club each summer. 

"Are the flyers ready?" Sharpay asked upon spotting the poster. 

Fulton lead the two Evans to a desk where a stack of papers sat. "This year we embossed the flyers for the show," he informed. 

"Inspired!" Sharpay exclaimed, taking out a pink pen. She autographed her initials on each flyer in glittery pink ink. "I plan to limit the members-only auditions to thirty seconds each. Ameteur performers can be so -" 

"draining?" Fulton finished as if he were some expert in the area of performing arts. 

"Yes," Sharpay agreed. 

Or they could be really good, Ryan thought, the memory of Gabriella and Troy's performance in the winter musical coming to mind. 

Sharpay picked up the golden trophy that was beside the flyers. "And should I -" 

Ryan cleared his throat. Ryan and Sharpay did duets. Meaning two of them. Which meant Sharpay AND Ryan won the trophy. But somehow it always ended up being in his sister's possesion. 

"We," she corrected,"be so fortunate as to win the Star Dazzle Award again -" Sharpay drew out the last word. She lead them into a type of sitting room, where a row of trophies stood proudly. "But where would we put it?" She asked eyeing the shelf, which was completely filled with golden trophies neatly alined. 

"We're planning on expanding the trophy case, the prints are in my office," Fulton informed. He sounded like a little school kid expecting a star for his good work. 

"Fulton, you are so efficient!" Sharpay said. Fulton smiled, as if a little gold star had been placed on his breast pocket. Sharpay handed the trophy to Fulton, who passed it on to Ryan without even glancing at him. 

Ryan looked down at the shiny tropy, with a pink star on top. He didn't get to hold one of these very often. That sounded pathetic to him. He won these things but hardly ever held one. 

The scene formed quickly in his head - the house was full, every seat taken. Gabriella was there. The spotlight was on him, and everyone cheered as he accepted his award. 'Thank you!' he yelled. He blew a kiss to mom. And he didn't even glance at his sister, who was watching Ryan's glorious moment from the sidelines. 


	3. Fabulous

A/N; hello all, thanks for reading!  
ON with the story!

CHAPTER THREE

"So what's the theme for the summer talent show Sharpay?" Sharpay's red headed friend asked. 

Ryan knew none of their names, so he went by their hair colors.

"redemption," Sharpay replied. The girls gasped in response, as if they were just awarded a Tony Award.

"love it!" one of the 'Sharpettes' replied.

"Its very...trying," Sharpay said. "My drama department was invaded by outsiders. Singers coming from the chemistry lab and locker room," she scrunched her nose as if she could smell the socks in the locker room.

"Sis, we got the pool, the entire club and the whole summer to enjoy it!" Ryan said. She really needed to shut about the winter musical.

"And the spa has been redone!" Blondie said excitedly. 

"There's a guacamole facial and a seaweed body scrub on the menu!" the black haired one added.

"What could be more fabulous?" the red head asked. 

Just then a waiter approached with ice tea on a tray. 

"More ice?" Sharpay asked after taking a sip of the tea.

Ryan shook his head slowly and took a seat on the cushion-y beach chair. Ryan sat flipping through a magazine, as Sharpay and her friends soaked up some sun (even though they were absolutley covered in beach dresses, wide brimmed hats and huge sunglasses).

After minutes of sitting there, Sharpay heard Ryan cough. He decided to ignore it. She coughed again. Then it dawned on him that Sharpay was trying to get their attention. He ignored that too.

Sharpay decided to ditch the strategic coughing fit. "I like what I see..." Sharpay said happily, "I like it alot."

The Sharpettes pratically jumped out of their chairs. "Is it absolutley fabulous?!" one asked. 

Ryan finally decided to look up from the magazine. Ryan and the Sharpettes followed his sister's gaze. 

Walking through the gates was some guy - wait?! Was that Troy Bolton and the rest of the Wildcats?! What were they doing here?

"absolutley..." the tone in Sharpay's voice noted that she was not surprised to see Troy here, which probably meant she had set this up. Ryan eyed her suspiciously.

She got up fixed her hair and waved with a dazzling smile at Troy. He didn't see her, but he did wave past them. All five of them whipped their heads around to see where the boy had been looking. 

Standing by the lifeguard post was Gabriella Montez. Ryan blinked, wondering if he was seeing a marage or was being punk'd. But Gabriella was still there, waving at Troy.

"...Not!" Sharpay snapped unhappily. 

I joyous feeling rushed through Ryan's body - Gabriella was here, at his country club!! He smiled, even though passers by might think he belonged in the asylum. 

Things were finally about to change.

Sharpay walked over to the pool, and stopped her high heel shoes on the wet floor. Then, wether strategically or accident, Sharpay fell backwards into the water.

The Wildcats, The Sharpettes and Gabriella watched as Sharpay hit the water. She was screaming, flailing her arms as if she were drowning.

Gabriella dived into the water, and swam over to the spaztic swimmer. Ryan wondered if she knew it was Sharpay.

"I got you, I got you! Its okay!" Gabriella soothed. She grabbed ahold of Sharpay.

"What are you doing here?!" Sharpay yelled. Ryan wasn't sure if she meant in the water saving her or at the country club at all.

"I'm the new lifeguard." That answered either of those questions.

"Wait," Troy said at the edge of the pool, surronded by chad, Jason and a bunch of other Wildcats Ryan didn't know by name, "are you a member here?"

Sharpay's mouth formed an O as she stared at the spectators. Without giving another look at any of them, Sharpay headed for the stairs out of the pool, nearly running two little kids into the tiled bottom of the pool as she went.

She strutted with a huff out of the pool area, Ryan on her heels.

Ryan had a feeling things were definetly about to change.

-  
A/N: hope u all liked the chapter! P.S - this story is gonna include some little 'deleted scenes' that I constructed myself, so don't get bored immediatley! 


	4. Turf Tracking

A/N: Well, everyon, its been a long time. When I say that I mean a REALLY long time. Hope you like this chapter!!

If the binoculars were on high power, he could see every detail of Gabriella Montez's beautiful face. But from all the way up here, on the top of a tower in the golf course, about 2 miles away from Gabriella and Troy, her tinkling laugh did not reach his ears.

"Shar?" Ryan asked. His sister didn't answer. She too was peering through her binoculars, except probably focusing on Troy Bolton's Tiffany Box Blue Eyes or something (Sharpay was one of those girls to keep a diary, and one of those girl that left it lying around). "Shar!" He said again louder. Sharpay jumped at the sound of his voice.

"What?!" She snapped.

"Why are we spying?" Not that spying didn't have its benefits.

"Because..." Sharpay looked back at Troy through her binoculars. She stopped mid-sentence and held the walkie-talkie up to her glossed lips.

Ryan continued to watch the happy couple frolic around on the golf course. He tried to imagine himself in Troy's position, but it seemed so farfetched.

"Fulton, when I was on the fourth hole today, it seemed..bone dry. Would you tell maintnence to give it a little extra...splash?" His sister smiled evily.

Troy was giving Gabriella a piggy-back ride. she landed on the grass, and for a minute, Ryan worried she was hurt. But she wasn't; she was laughing as her pretty-boy boyfriend crawled over to her. Troy helped her off the ground, and they moved closer to each other. Oh no..they were going to kiss. Ryan didn't want to watch.

Just then, the sprinklers turned on. Sharpay let out a mischevious giggle, proud of her work.

Okay, that was a little mean. Ryan's poker-face remained on as the two got soaked.

Even that didn't seem to put a damper on their little picnic. Ryan looked again through his binoculars. They were now fox-trotting across the course, laughing.  
humf. Troy's foot work was way off - his feet were moving too fast for Gabriella to keep up.

This most definetly not what Sharpay had planned. She sighed impatiently, "keep an eye on them tomorrow and keep me posted," she ordered. She was smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Ryan quizically.

"No worries,Ryan, this is our turf, remember?" Sharpay walked away, just as Fulton waddled up the hills of the course to Gabriella and Troy.

Ryan quickly brought his binoculars back up to his eyes. He didn't want Gabriella to get in trouble, especially if it was Sharpay's doing.

Worry aroused Ryan. As Sharpay had said, this was their turf...and what Sharpay wants, Sharpay gets.

A/N: ok, not the greatest return, but its a start!! PLEASE REVIEW!! 


End file.
